


Paradiso

by Kokoya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoya/pseuds/Kokoya
Summary: Por situaciones no planeadas, por encuentros jamas pensados, por relaciones que nacieron sin que ninguno lo hubiese llegado a imaginar, dos naciones acabaron enamorandose y viviendo juntos en un hogar que para ellos era el paraiso.Toda clase de historias que cuentan la vida de Lovino y Arthur viviendo juntos, descubriendo cosas mutuamente y profundizando el sentimiento de amor que hay entre ellos.





	1. Maletas

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente me decidí por hacer esta historia, la pensé un día y dije "¿por que no?"  
> No es una pareja popular en lo absoluto, la relación ya está establecida, contaré pequeñas historias referente a ellos dos, la cantidad de capitulos hasta el momento es indefinida y he colocado el rating en "M" por probablemente algún capitulo subido de tono que pueda haber en el futuro.
> 
> Agradeceré cualquier tipo de comentario, considerando que se que no hay mucha gente fan de esta pareja, cualquier comentario será más que bien recibido.
> 
> Espero disfruten leer esto tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo.

Para alguien que ha tenido la religión ligada a su historia, no es extraño hablar de un paraíso, muchas veces retratado de maneras diferentes por pintores, escritores y oradores, donde usualmente siempre llegan a una idea común; el paraíso es un lugar de paz y felicidad. 

Usualmente el paraíso es para aquellos que han muerto y han pasado por un juicio que determinará el lugar al cual sus almas irán. 

Pero para Italia del Sur, es decir, Lovino Vargas, quien siempre había creído en un paraíso tras la muerte, se dio cuenta que ese paraíso no existía solamente para los que habían cesado de existir, sino que podía existir ahí, entre los vivos. Porque era otro tipo de paraíso, uno que era personal, uno que ningún otro iba a poder entrar y encontrar, un lugar que para él era un paraíso y para otros era un simple lugar con una casa bonita. 

Así es, en algún lugar al sur de Italia, ligeramente cercana a la costa, una casa rodeada de campos verdes, flores y diferentes tipos de flora y fauna, con un acceso a un pueblo pintoresco y agradable, una casa que despertaba con el usual canto de las aves y anochecía con un silencio tranquilo y envidiable.  Una casa que incluso podía ser envidiada por su ubicación, estructura y tamaño pero todo aquello no era lo que aquel lugar lo convertía en un paraíso, no era la presencia de muchas flores tampoco, ni el huerto que estaba a metros de su gran terraza, tampoco el auto deportivo que no iba acorde a ese hogar, nada de eso lo convertía en un paraíso.

Era esa silueta que ahí se encontraba, en el marco de la puerta, esa persona… “¿Qué haces afuera tan temprano por la mañana?” – preguntó aquella persona, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared que estaba a su lado, aun con rastros de sueño en su rostro.

– “¿Qué no puedo tomar algo de aire fresco por la mañana?” –  cuestionó el italiano sureño quien aún en pijama estaba en las afueras de su hogar, con los pies descalzos sobre el césped, con el cuerpo en dirección a la costa lejana, recibiendo los rayos del sol de frente. Estiró un poco los brazos, soltando un bostezo, mientras escuchaba a su acompañante suspirar a su espalda. 

– “No es eso, pero para alguien lo suficientemente perezoso como tú, que tiene problemas para salir de la cama o madrugar, es bastante raro” – el rubio tuvo el atrevimiento de mostrar una media sonrisa cuando el castaño se volteo a mirarlo con indignación en su rostro – “¿Qué? ¿Me lo vas a negar? Te conozco lo suficiente, love” – su sonrisa solo se hizo más ancha, sabiendo que tenía ganada una discusión que el otro ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de refutar.

El castaño chasqueo la lengua antes de darle la espalda al otro una vez más, colocando ya su usual rostro molesto – “Recuérdame porque te traje a vivir a esta casa, bastardo” –  refunfuñó, arrugando la nariz un poco. 

El rubio rió un poco e hizo como que pensaba su respuesta, solo para molestar un poco más al otro pero antes de que este comenzara a armar un pequeño escandalo (ya se sabía muy bien sus reacciones), este respondió  – “Porque me amas, Lovino” –  dijo con simpleza, sin dudas en la voz, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Cuando escuchó al castaño emitir un ruido que no sabía diferenciar si eran gruñidos o vergüenza, comenzó a reír. 

El italiano sureño, que en esos momentos tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas, se dio media vuelta con rapidez y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al rubio, quien lo miraba entretenido, mientras este trataba de mostrarse fiero, como un animal. – “Podrías siquiera actuar con un poco más de vergüenza o alguna estupidez así, ¿que pasó con el cejon que tartamudeaba al tratar de decir algo lindo?, tsk” – finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba el otro y continuó fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras el rubio, no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo. 

– “¿Crees que era muy fácil decirte cosas lindas sin saber cómo ibas a reaccionar? Además no estaba seguro de lo que sentías en esos tiempos pero ahora… no es mi culpa que sigas reaccionando igual y no cambies para nada” – eso por supuesto que indignó aún más al otro. 

– “¡Claro que he cambiado!” – exclamó el castaño. 

– “¿Oh? ¿En serio?” – la media sonrisa se rehusaba a borrarse de su boca, hasta que… 

El italiano levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en la mejilla del otro, se acercó un poco más y dejó un suave beso en la otra mejilla ajena, apartándose con lentitud mientras miraba al otro a los ojos, esta vez siendo su turno de mostrar una media sonrisa, con la galantería italiana que lo caracterizaba, ante lo cual inevitablemente el rubio se ruborizó sin poder controlarlo.

– “¿Dacías, amore?” – cuestionó el italiano, sintiéndose desde ya más victorioso. 

– “Agh, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a hacer el desayuno” – completamente derrotado, se apartó de la puerta, se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa refunfuñando, pero sin poder esconder la pequeña sonrisa feliz de su rostro. 

Lovino, triunfal desde tan temprano por la mañana, entró a la casa para hacer un gran y delicioso desayuno, para aquel rubio inglés, el cual era la razón por la que todo ese hogar era un “paraíso” para el italiano.

 

* * *

 

– “Aun no me dices la razón por la cual despertaste tan temprano para salir al jardín” – si bien el “jardín” eran los metros y metros de césped, piedras, laderas y pequeños cerros que rodeaban aquella casa sin vecinos alejados del pueblo más cercano de la zona. El rubio sostenía una taza de té, más bien, su segunda taza de té ya que la primera la bebió junto con el desayuno que el otro preparó. 

Lovino, con su taza de café en mano, miró al otro fijamente, con un tinte de maldad en la mirada pues desde ya iba a comenzar a joder a la otra nación – “¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Tan mal te sentiste al despertar solo en la cama?” – 

El inglés, captando la malicia del italiano al hacerlo sentir tan necesitado, gruñó en contra de su taza de té y le dedicó una mirada molesta – “¿Y bien? Aun no respondes” – no negó ni aceptó las palabras del italiano, no iba a mentir pero tampoco le iba a dar una respuesta directa al otro, no iba a inflar su ego. 

El castaño se mostró satisfecho de todas maneras y dejó su taza de café en la mesa, taza que ya estaba vacía – “A veces sucede que despierto por la mañana y no puedo volver a dormir, era bastante temprano y te veías lo suficientemente a gusto durmiendo, no iba a interrumpir tu sueño. No iba a desayunar sin ti, tampoco iba a meter ruido en la casa, así que salí un rato, no me había dado cuenta pero hacía un maldito buen clima afuera y simplemente me quedé mirando la costa a lo lejos. Me quedé pensando que podíamos ir a pescar más tarde” – a medida que hablaba, notaba como el otro dejaba de estar molesto y colocaba real atención a sus palabras, pudiendo ver un poco de emoción en el rostro ajeno al comentar su plan. 

Era un detalle muy pequeño pero para el italiano, cada vez que el inglés estaba realmente atento a sus palabras, se sentía bien, más que bien… muy feliz de que otra persona considerara interesante sus ideas o sus actos. 

– “¿Tenemos cañas de pescar?” – el inglés preguntó, inmediatamente pensando en lo racional del asunto.

– “Ese es el tema, no tenemos nada” – ante aquello, el italiano suspiró  – “tengo una casa de verano en Formia y fui allí con Feli el verano pasado, todo lo que uso para pescar está ahí probablemente. De pensar en cuanto demoraríamos en ir, hace que me duela el trasero así que no es opción” – como era de esperarse, su pereza era enorme y más aún por el hecho de haber madrugado. 

El inglés soltó un suspiro – “ni siquiera sé dónde está Formia, ¿Cuántas casas de verano, invierno, otoño y primavera tienes?” – cuestionó alzando una de sus cejas, no era primera vez que el italiano hablaba de sus propiedades que ni siquiera sabía si eran suyas o no. 

– “Tengo tantas como tú” – respondió sin pensarlo demasiado. 

– “Ni siquiera sabes cuantas tengo en Inglaterra” – 

– “Exactamente por eso” – se encogió de hombros y apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manos – “así que tienes que mostrarme todo lo que tienes aún, entonces ahí yo te mostraré todo lo que tengo” – 

El inglés dejó su taza de té a un lado pues ya estaba vacía – “considerado nuestros trabajos, la distancias, el clima y coordinar todo aquello, nos va a tomar tiempo” – se explicó, al menos por su parte, siento razonable como era de esperarse. Asunto que hizo que el italiano le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados para luego desviar la mirada, un tanto molesto. 

–  “Exactamente por eso lo digo” – respondió en voz baja.

 – “¿A qué te refieres?” – 

– “A que nos va a tomar tiempo” – 

– “¿Es eso… bueno?” – cuestionó el inglés, sin entender exactamente de dónde venían las palabras del italiano o a que se refería, pero más que nada, la razón por la cual este pareció molestarse un poco más. 

– “¡Lo es, bastardo!” – Alzó las manos al aire, perdiendo la paciencia pero conteniéndose de quejarse un más e intentar explicar –“eso significa que vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo, tu y yo, juntos, para recorrer las cosas que aún no conocemos, ¿por qué tengo que explicarte algo tan simple?” – 

Arthur se le quedó mirando, con una mezcla de sorpresa, gracia y dulzura. Por mucho que quisiera quejarse contra el otro por perder la paciencia y no ser claro, sus intenciones eran más lindas de lo que su boca de alcantarilla lograba expresar – “¿cómo quieres que adivine? No soy yo el experto en romance” – le recordó, sonriendo incluso, con cierta burla, porque al momento de decir eso, el italiano lo miró con un rastro de rubor en sus mejillas. –“Y no lo niegues, fue bastante romántico” – aquellas palabras hicieron que el otro mirara a un costado y gruñera por lo bajo, Arthur se limitó a alzar una de sus manos y tomar una del italiano, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. 

Un breve silencio se situó entre ellos, un silencio que no era incómodo y era incluso usual, pues no necesitaban hablar en todo momento, menos cuando había pequeñas muestras de afecto físico entre ellos. 

– “De todas maneras, es verano aquí en estos momentos. Deberíamos aprovechar que ambos estamos libres e ir a tu casa de verano en Formia y pescar” – sugirió el inglés, pensando que aquello devolvería el ánimo al italiano pero este no reaccionó ante su idea. Es más, solamente se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. 

– “Estaba pensando en ello hasta que apareciste a demandar atención” – 

– “¡No estaba demandando atención!” – exclamó el rubio en contra, ruborizándose al instante. 

Este se mostró poco convencido y se encogió de hombros – “pero dado que lo has sugerido también, hagámoslo bastardo, vamos a Formia. Pero no hoy, porque madrugar me hará querer tomar una siesta por la tarde y no pienso saltarme la siesta” – el inglés rodó los ojos al escucharlo, ya no le sorprendía en lo absoluto las siestas del italiano porque bien sabía lo gruñón que este iba a estar sino dormía lo suficiente. 

– “¿Entonces cuando te parece buen día para ir y no morir a causa de una siesta no tomada?” – 

– “¿Mañana?” – 

– “¿En serio?” – 

– “Si” – 

El inglés se mostró poco conforme con su respuesta, porque sabía a donde iba aquello – “vas a querer que yo empaque todo lo necesario mientras tu duermes tu preciada y tonta siesta ¿verdad?” – y vengativamente, pellizcó la mano del otro para luego apartar su mano. 

El italiano inmediatamente se indignó y soltó un chasquido con su lengua – “¿Qué te crees al pellizcar así mi mano, bastardo?” – se cruzó de brazos y miró al otro con dudas – “si empacas tú, hay más posibilidades de que no se nos olvide nada  ¿no?” – Cuestionó el otro, sabiendo que entre ambos, el inglés era más… ordenado – “pero no vas a empacar mi ropa, eso no, de eso me encargo yo. Aun no confío en ti” – 

El inglés golpeó suavemente la mesa con su puño – “¿vas a seguir con eso?” – 

– “¡Por supuesto idiota, aun usas ropa de anciano sin clase!” – un hombre como Lovino, un italiano que viste a la moda, no podía perdonar la falta de estilo y Arthur cometía una cantidad de errores en moda que para el italiano, eran un sacrilegio. 

Obviamente el tema siempre los llevaba a pelear sin obtener resultados favorables, ya que ambos eran completamente tercos y no iban a aceptar que el otro tenía razón o que ganara la discusión, provocando que el inglés dejara la cocina, molesto con la situación. 

– “¡Como quieras, empaca tu ropa costosa, yo empacaré la mía, esa que te da vergüenza para así caminar junto a ti!” – 

– “¡No te atrevas bastardo!” – 

– “¡Muy tarde!” – y se escuchó un portazo, que provenía de la habitación que ambos compartían. Lo que dejo al italiano murmurando maldiciones en contra del otro y su mal sentido del gusto por la ropa, iba a tener que colocar ropa de buen gusto en la maleta del otro cuando no estuviera mirando. De todas maneras prefirió no entrar a la habitación puesto que podía terminar convertido en rana gracias a la furia inglesa y su magia extraña. 

Y no gracias, no iba a convertirse en una rana fea y viscosa.

* * *

 

Horas más tarde llegó el tiempo de comer, donde obviamente quien estaba a cargo de cocinar era nada más que el italiano, porque nunca pero nunca en la vida va a dejar que el inglés cocine para ambos, prefiere simplemente no comer y hacer huelga de hambre. 

Dada la pequeña discusión que habían tenido horas atrás, la hora de la comida fue un tanto silenciosa, Arthur aún estaba ofendido (aunque había aparecido para comer de todas maneras) y Lovino no estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en arreglar la situación (porque seguía creyendo que estaba en lo correcto). Eventualmente las únicas palabras del inglés, fueron de agradecimiento por la comida porque simplemente es un caballero, luego de aquello, se retiró nuevamente y se fue al jardín, Lovino ya conocía los hábitos del inglés y sabía que el tiempo que le dedicaba a las flores era bastante personal, como el con los tomates. 

Lo cual resultó ser el momento perfecto para ir a asaltar la maleta ajena y colocar ropa de buen gusto. 

El plan era perfecto, de no ser porque cuando el italiano entró a la habitación, observó la maleta del otro con una nota de color verde pegada en ella, escrita en inglés con buena letra. 

– “A ver… ‘ni se te ocurra tocar mi maleta o ya verás, bien sabes que me voy a enterar si lo haces’” – tras leer en voz alta, chasqueó la lengua y tiró la nota al piso. Se tentó a abrir la maleta de todas maneras pero al momento de acercar la mano, tuvo un ligero cosquilleo en la espalda y se apartó, no es que tuviera miedo (o tal vez sí), simplemente ese inglés tenía una magia que no podía entender y seres mágicos que no podía ver, donde para su mala suerte, según el mismo inglés, más de alguno de esos seres se trajo a esa casa y andan rondando por ahí, lo cual era sumamente injusto para un ser normal como él. 

El castaño terminó por pisar con fuerza el piso y se cruzó de brazos, soltando un par de gruñidos para luego acercarse a la ventana de la habitación que daba paso a un balcón, desde ese mismo balcón se podía observar el jardín de flores que el inglés había comenzado a arreglar desde el momento en que llegaron a esa casa. Y ahí estaba el, podando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. 

– “¡No tocaré tu maldita maleta, bastardo, más te vale haber escogido buena ropa!” – gritó el italiano desde el mismo balcón, captando inmediatamente la atención inglesa, quien reaccionó con una sonrisa altanera. 

– “¡Qué bueno que respetes las pertenencias ajenas, tonto!” – se tentó a atacar la cobardía del italiano pero prefirió mantenerse callado con ese detalle. 

– “¡Imbécil!” – fue la gran respuesta que el castaño emitió antes de entrar a la habitación y lanzarse a la cama. 

Caer en la cama significó solo una cosa para el italiano, que era el mejor momento para su siesta y como había comido hace nada más un rato, el sueño ya se hacía presente. Se acomodó como era debido y cerró los ojos, pensando en el idiota que tiene de pareja, con sus ropas de mal gusto, vistiendo como anciano y que pese a ser todo lo contrario a él, lo quería de todas maneras y estaría con él aunque se viera horrible.

– “Maldito bastardo…” – susurró más dormido que despierto, con más cariño en la voz que enojo. 

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que decidió tomar su siesta pero claramente habían sido más de un par de horas gracias al cambio de luz que tenía en la habitación, el sol estaba más bajo y el clima más helado. O al menos eso creyó el italiano pues el cambio de temperatura no era tan notorio, gracias al brazo que lo rodeaba por la cintura y un cuerpo ajeno al suyo pegado al costado del propio, además de un aroma que no era el suyo, un aroma que a esas alturas era habitual para él y que a la vez, jamás le cansaba. 

Arthur estaba a su lado, durmiendo una siesta también, abrazado a su cuerpo con su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros del italiano, este parecía estar en pleno sueño pues no reaccionó con el poco movimiento del castaño. 

Lovino tenía un brazo atrapado entre su cuerpo y el ajeno, por lo cual solo le quedaba uno para mover, el cual solamente usó para alcanzar la mano que estaba encima de su cintura y entrelazarla con la propia, moviendo a la vez su cabeza a un costado y alcanzar la cabeza del otro para dejar un beso en su frente. 

Estaba claro que la tonta pelea ya estaba terminada, Arthur se quedaría con su maleta y más tarde Lovino haría la propia, hablarían un poco del horario y planes para el día de mañana, compartirán una cena donde esta vez sí hablarían, quizás vean alguna película antes de regresar a la cama en la que estaban en esos momentos y finalmente dormir. 

El día de mañana sería interesante, podrían pescar sus peces y así Arthur podría formar parte de la preparación de la comida, es imposible que sea capaz de arruinar un pescado a la parrilla. Pero ese era un detalle que Lovino no le daría hasta que llegara el momento en que tuvieran que cocinar juntos. 

Era su pequeña sorpresa y esperaba que Arthur estuviera feliz por ello.


	2. Comida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el momento de la comida y por ende, el momento de cocinar. ¿Como funcionarán las cosas para una nación que siempre la reconocen por mala comida junto a otra nación reconocida por ser excelente en esa área?

Arthur estaba contento, estaba más que contento en verdad y no era una felicidad provocada por la sorpresa que le tenía o más bien, si era gracias a su sorpresa, solo que la manera en que ocurrieron los hechos no fue la esperada.

Lovino tenía en su mente que ambos irían a pescar, atraparían algunos pescados, reirían por las malas pescas o si alguno de los dos pescaba algo como un neumático o una bota, hasta ese momento, todo resultó como esperaba hasta que llegaron a casa y el italiano sugirió que ambos cocinaran, lo cual alegró mucho al inglés, hasta el punto en que dijo con gran entusiasmo.

“Yo cocinaré para ti”

Y en ese momento fue que Lovino se dio cuenta de lo débil que se había vuelto cuando el otro sonreía de una manera tan animada y feliz.

Por lo que ahí estaba el, frente a un plato de fish and chips, no iba a mentir, esperaba algún otro tipo de plato (convertido en carbón), no algo tan simple y tan común para el inglés. Pero cuando Lovino cuestionó su elección, este respondió con simpleza.

\-- “No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener pescado fresco” –

Y eso era todo, ni nada más, ni nada menos, esa era la única razón de elaborar ese plato en específico; el pescado fresco. Lo peor, es que para un buen cocinero como el castaño italiano, aquella razón era bastante objetiva y razonable, no se opuso ni dijo algo en contra.

Sin embargo, su preocupación era otra y estaba frente a sus ojos, humeando. Una porción de papas fritas y uno de los pescados obtenidos aquel día, frito de aleta a cabeza (con las partes no comestibles cortadas previamente). No estaba quemado, no era carbón, es más, parecía un plato bien elaborado. Sin pensarlo (ni temer) más, decidió cortar un pedazo del pez para probarlo.

Aquel momento le hizo recordar a la primera vez que estuvo a solas con el inglés donde probó su comida y casi muere en el intento. Aquellos días donde aún eran casi desconocidos y la deshonestidad era lo único que tenían en común.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás._

— “No se ve mal como tu decías idiota, lo sabía, tu odio estúpido empezó a fabricar mentiras”— el italiano comentó a Antonio quien estaba a su lado, mientras ojeaba la comida del inglés, quien estaba sentado frente a ellos, con su plato de comida recién salido del microondas.

Antonio enseguida se mostró exageradamente herido por las palabras de su subordinado, por ser tratado de mentiroso. —“No es eso Lovi, te digo la verdad, su comida es terrible aunque no lo parezca” — insistió mientras miraba al italiano con dolor en la mirada, donde el contrario solo se limitó a arquear una de sus cejas.

Aquel día era uno de aquellos donde se llevaban las tan usuales reuniones mundiales entre varias naciones, la actual esta se estaba llevando a cabo en Londres, recibiendo a todos con un buen clima lluvioso. El primer día de reunión transcurrió con normalidad, dentro de lo que es posible, sin interrupciones ni escándalos lograron llegar a la hora de la comida, donde más de la mitad decidió comer afuera y los restantes fueron a la cafetería donde pidieron algo o calentaron la comida que habían traído de sus hogares, en este caso, el inglés era el único en traer comida de su hogar, puesto que las demás naciones se estaban alojando en hoteles.

Antonio y Lovino habían decidido comer en la cafetería, no una comida como tal, sino comprar un sándwich o algo similar, porque ninguno de los dos quería salir al exterior y caminar bajo la lluvia, simplemente no querían mojarse. Por ello, cuando se sentaron, notaron que tenían al inglés una mesa al frente, con su comida casera recalentada, no era un plato extraño, era bastante normal, el italiano pudo notar que había puré de papas, una carne a la plancha, verduras surtidas y un huevo cocido.

El castaño había escuchado horrores de la comida inglesa pero jamás la había probado y no tenía razones para ello, no eran amigos, no eran cercanos y no tenían ningún tipo de conexión, incluso el italiano había escuchado mil rumores del rubio (mayormente por Antonio) que solo provocaban cierto temor de su parte en contra del otro, además que de las pocas interacciones que habían tenido, no eran las mejores ni más felices.

Por ende, Lovino no tuvo cuidado en vociferar lo que pensaba, siendo obviamente escuchado por Antonio y los demás a su alrededor, sin notar que la fuente de su conversa lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—“Odias al sujeto, ¿no es más fácil admitir eso que inventar tonterías?”—  

—“Lo odio y no me importa decirlo, pero es cierto, quizás su comida se vea… uh, comestible pero una vez que la pruebas, probablemente mueras. Así que no intentes probarla, no quiero perderte Lovi”— alargó lo que más pudo la “i” en el nombre o sobrenombre del italiano, haciendo que este soltara un suspiro cansado.

Había abierto la boca para responder pero una persona frente a ellos detuvo todo tipo de conversación. Así es, Arthur Kirkland estaba frente a ellos, con su plato de comida en manos, el cual dejó en la mesa y se sentó, mirando a los otros dos con evidente molestia.

Antonio enseguida se puso a la defensiva mientras que Lovino se apegó más al respaldo de su silla, nervioso de su presencia.

—“¿Q-que es lo que quieres aquí, bastardo?”—  el italiano preguntó frunciendo el ceño, observando al hombre de grandes cejas de arriba abajo, quien pareció molesto por la pregunta.

—“He estado escuchando su conversación, los dos son unos inútiles tratando de disimular sus chismes”—

Lovino y Antonio se miraron de reojo, la verdad es que ninguno había estado haciendo el intento por disimular, no esperaron que el otro prestara atención a su conversación e incluso atacara la mesa.

—“¿Qué más da? Solo le decía una verdad a Lovi, tu comida es mala. Un verdadero veneno” — dijo Antonio, iniciando desde ya una guerra de miradas con el rubio, quien observó en su dirección más que ofendido por sus palabras. Fue entonces que comenzaron a pelear en base a insultos pero moderándose al no hacer un escándalo en la cafetería ni a alzar la voz como dos bestias, Lovino se quedó en su asiento, sin poder decidir si marcharse o hacer apoyo moral al español.

Pensándolo bien, no tiene razones para dar apoyo moral a Antonio, el mismo se lo había buscado.

Por lo que empacó su sándwich, sus cosas y estuvo a punto de levantarse, de no ser por la interrupción del inglés que le dirigió la palabra.

—“Oye tú, no te vayas, prueba esto primero”— y en su mano estaba el tenedor y en ese tenedor un pedazo pequeño de carne, pedazo que tenía la intención de ir al estómago del italiano, quien en esos momentos se quedó helado en su lugar, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

—“¡No hagas que Lovi pruebe tu porquería, Lovi di que no!” —

—“¡Cállate idiota, por tu culpa la gente desconfía de mi comida, seguro no quieres que tu italiano se entere de que eres un mentiroso!”— exclamó con una media sonrisa malvada, creyendo que dio en un punto sensible.

—“¡E-espera, yo no soy…!”— Lovino intentó hablar y rectificar que no era el italiano de Antonio pero este se interpuso.

—“¡El confía en mí, yo sé que sí!” — y miró a Lovino esperando una afirmativa, quien en realidad le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, por el simple hecho de no haber negado que era “suyo”.

—“¡Cállate de una buena vez, seguramente el cejon tiene la razón… no, no toda la razón, yo no soy…agh!” — de solo pensarlo le provocaba cierta vergüenza, humillación y una serie de sensaciones que sonrojaron sus mejillas, no era novedad que personas asumieran que él y el español eran pareja pero el asunto no iba al caso, hablaban de comida y el asunto le estaba cansando, porque ya habían empezado a gritar y la gente los estaba mirando.

Además Arthur había golpeado la mesa pues Lovino había dicho la “mala palabra” sin darse cuenta, así es; el insulto a sus cejas.

Ahora tenía vergüenza y miedo, lo cual no ayudaba a su estado actual, así que simplemente perdió la paciencia —“¡Ya basta par de estúpidos, solo tengo que probar eso ¿verdad?!”— y le robó el tenedor al inglés, quien pareció extrañamente sorprendido y hasta ilusionado de que el italiano aceptara (de muy mala gana) probar su comida.

—“¡No Lovi, no lo hagas, vas a morir!”— Antonio exclamó, de manera dramática aunque parecía hablar en serio.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Lovino escuchó, ya que al momento de tener la carne en su boca, un sabor similar al veneno se apoderó de sus papilas gustativas (no es que haya probado el veneno alguna vez o estaría muerto), era un sabor extremo que le hizo marearse por completo y si hubiera podido, hubiera vomitado ahí, pero el mareo fue más fuerte hasta el punto de desmayarse y caer al suelo.

Una lengua gourmet como la suya no podía comer ese tipo de veneno, absolutamente no.

_Horas más tarde._

Oscuro, todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo dolía, específicamente su estómago lo estaba matando, aún tenía un extraño sabor en la boca y sus parpados pesaban, si así era la muerte, entonces prefería seguir viviendo por siempre, se sentía horrible, como si estuviera en una constante tortura.

—“Ugh…”— fueron sus primeras palabras antes de intentar abrir los ojos.

—“¡Lovi, estás vivo!”— escuchó a Antonio gritar a su lado, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza nuevamente.

—“Y tu harás que muera de sordera, cállate o vete, ugh…”— su voz sonaba rasposa, cansada, apenas podía hablar, lo cual era bastante incomodo pues sus insultos no encontraban escapatoria de su boca.

En ese momento, interrumpió el inglés, quien también parecía estar cerca. —“Por supuesto que no iba a morir, te lo dije mil veces pero eres un idiota que no escucha, solamente… comió algo en mal estado y…”— y aparentemente el rubio no quería admitir que fue su comida.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos tras escucharlo, notando que efectivamente Antonio estaba a su lado tomando su mano, el inglés estaba frente a los pies de la cama y el… si, estaba en una cama. Con pesadez registró sus alrededores y parecía ser una enfermería, luego registró la luz que entraba por una ventana, los colores anaranjados eran evidentes, por lo que ya era bastante tarde y se había perdido la segunda parte de la reunión… aunque no le interesaba del todo.

Sus ojos dejaron de mirar a su alrededor y se centraron en el rubio, su ceño estaba más que fruncido y su boca apretada.

—“¡Fue tu comida bastardo, tu comida casi me mata, como es posible que algo sea capaz de saber tan mal!”— Antonio a su lado parecía contento por sus palabras pero no le importó en lo absoluto —“¡Es un fracaso como comida, horrible, asqueroso… no deberías siquiera entrar a una cocina, ugh, quiero vomitar, que asco!”— y continuó peleando contra el otro, sin callarse en lo absoluto, siendo probablemente la primera vez que le dirigía tanto la palabra.

Obviamente el inglés no toleró tanto insulto de una nación tan joven.

—“¡Idiota, eso es una exageración, no es posible que mi comida hiciera esto, seguramente algo malo comiste por la mañana y eso es todo, solo te estás dejando guiar por lo que dice el imbécil de ahí!”— refiriéndose al español quien lo fulminó con la mirada tras esas palabras.

—“¡Es un imbécil pero eso no viene al caso, simplemente al momento de probar tu intento de comida pude darme cuenta de que el sabor era horrendo, acéptalo de una vez!”— a ese punto ya se había sentado en la cama, porque no podía perder una pelea donde tenía todas las ventajas posibles. Ignorando completamente la cara de pena de Antonio, porque simplemente dejó de pensar que estaba ahí. —“¡He cocinado durante años, se cuándo algo sabe bien o sabe mal, podría hacer un listado de cosas que estaban mal con esa carne con tan solo haber probado ese pequeño pedazo!”—

El inglés dudó unos momentos, apretando los labios fuertemente porque sabía que Italia era reconocido por la buena comida y no era de sorprenderse que los hermanos Vargas supieran cocinar, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. —“¡No es cierto, solo estás exagerando porque no quieres aceptar que algo más te descompuso el estómago!”—

Con eso, Lovino agarró la sabana que lo cubría y la tiró, nada más para expresar su furia contra algo. —“¡¿Estás seguro? Bien que puedo demostrarlo, haré el mismo estilo de carne y te darás cuenta que es totalmente diferente a tu intento de comida asquerosa!”— alzó su mano y apuntó al inglés con el dedo índice.

Arthur, siendo una nación más razonable, decidió ignorar todo raciocinio posible y aceptar mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —“¡Está bien, solo para verte llorar luego de que te des cuenta de que estabas equivocado!”—

Y Lovino como el mal perdedor que era, aceptó. —“¡Mañana después de la maldita reunión me llevarás a tu casa y te darás cuenta de tu maldito y estúpido error!”—

—“¡Bien!” — gritó el rubio.

—“¡Bien!” — gritó el castaño.

—“¡No!” — gritó horrorizado el español.

El inglés abandonó la habitación ignorando todo, Lovino se levantó de la cama y buscó sus cosas para marcharse también, mientras Antonio se le quedó observando intentando hacer entrar en razón al italiano de no hacer algo tan malo, que era un error, que no lo dejaría ir a esa casa solo y mil excusas más.

Pero Lovino estaba decidido a demostrar que estaba en lo correcto.

_Al día siguiente._

Lovino ya no estaba tan decidido a demostrar lo contrario.

No solo se había percatado de que se había metido a la boca de un lobo, es decir, no es que Arthur fuera a hacerle algo malo (o eso supuso) pero estar a solas con otra nación, con quien no se llevaba bien, con quien no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba seguro que sus grandes dotes sociales iban a ser lo peor del universo. Lovino era malo en cosas sociales, por no decir “pésimo”.

El asunto no fue mejor cuando el mismo rubio decidió sentarse a su lado en la mesa de la reunión y tener a Antonio a su otro costado, tirando malas miradas. Por primera vez la presencia del español estaba siendo realmente molesta y desventajosa para él.

Además el asunto le hizo preguntarse la razón por la cual Arthur estaba sentado a su lado ya que este no le dirigió la mirada ni la palabra, más que un miserable saludo. Ni siquiera lo invitó a la cafetería (no es como si esperara eso), solamente se fue y regresó para sentarse en el mismo lugar hasta que la reunión acabó cuando Alemania dio por finalizada la junta de la cual estaba a cargo (aunque no fuera su país).

Y no, no estaba listo para esto.

Quizás sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque el rubio se levantó de su silla y se marchó sin decir absolutamente nada sobre el acuerdo, dejando al italiano sorprendido y al español feliz de que el otro no se lo llevara a su casa.

—“Lo sabía, se acobardó. Sabe que la comida de Lovi es mucho mejor”—

—“Cállate”— el italiano exclamó, internamente contento por el halago aunque no lo demostró, además había otra sensación en él y no, no era desilusión, claro que no, no es como si hubiera visto esta como una oportunidad para asombrar a una nación como Inglaterra, de asombrar a alguien que fue un Imperio, claro que no…

—“Bueno Lovi, ya que ese idiota se fue, puedo irme también. Gilbert y Francis me llevaran a un lugar nuevo, así que nos vemos mas tarde. ¡No te olvides de avisar al jefe donde estás y que haces!” — exclamó mientras se marchaba, siendo cariñoso como de costumbre hasta alcanzar a sus amigos y desaparecer de la sala.

Claro que Lovino no caía con eso, es más, siempre que decía algo así terminaba molesto. —“Si tanto te preocupa lo que haga, deberías llevarme contigo, maldición” — pero no, no fue invitado a ese “lugar nuevo” y no iba a implorar por una invitación. —“Que se jodan”— dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba a la salida, ahora estaba molesto y desilusionado.

Y entonces al momento en que cruzó la entrada del edificio donde se realizaba la reunión, escuchó una voz conocida.

—“Te tardaste demasiado, pensé que ya te habías acobardado, pensando que lo cobarde era de familia”— Arthur estaba de brazos cruzados a un costado de la entrada, evidentemente molesto.

Lovino se había quedado helado en la entrada, sin poder creer lo que veía, lo había estado esperando, el inglés que no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día lo estaba esperando ahí.

—“Estás aquí bastardo” — dijo, con una voz más suave a la normal.

—“Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso olvidaste la apuesta?”—

Era obvio que no iba a olvidar esa cosa pero Lovino era un ser complicado, por lo que miró a un costado y se encogió de hombros, como si realmente lo hubiera olvidado o ese mensaje quería entregar.

El rostro del rubio mostró una extraña combinación de emociones, que empezaron con un toque de rabia que se transformó en desilusión para volverse un rostro que solo mostraba cansancio, fueron cambios que Lovino observó de reojo y que no eran realmente acorde a la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de aquel hombre que representaba a Inglaterra.

Arthur dejó su lugar contra el pilar y se posicionó frente al otro, arrugando el entrecejo sin titubear en sus siguientes palabras —“Mira, si te acobardaste y no quieres hacer esto, dilo de una vez y así ambos iremos a nuestros respectivos lugares y…”— pero en ese momento, el castaño lo interrumpió.

—“Espera, espera, espera ahí bastardo ¿quién demonios dijo algo de acobardarse?”— Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta porque esta era obvia —“simplemente estas siendo idiota ¿crees que dejaré pasar la oportunidad de reírme en tu cara?”— Resopló asomando una media sonrisa un tanto arrogante —“dejemos de perder el tiempo y llévame ya, mientras menos estemos aquí como idiotas, mejor”—   la verdad es que tampoco quería ser visto por otros y levantar rumores, a la vez, no quería perder esa oportunidad para impresionar a alguien, obviamente ese era un secreto que no contaría a nadie.

Palabras faltaron en la boca del rubio, incluso levantó la mano para decir algo pero se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responder a las tantas palabras del italiano, su único pensamiento fue; habla más de lo que aparentaba.

Arthur se rindió con las palabras y se dio media vuelta, haciendo una seña al castaño para que le siguiera. —“Te llevaré en mi auto”—

El italiano no tenía razones para temer por ir en el auto del inglés, con el susodicho al volante y aun así se sintió nervioso al subir, más aún cuando comenzó a conducir, más que nada porque a ese punto no sabía que decir exactamente, sin embargo, no parecía ser el único en problemas porque de manera algo temblorosa, el rubio colocó música en la radio, suceso que mataba cualquier indicio de querer hablar y aquello… fue algo que internamente el italiano agradeció.

La casa del rubio era del más puro “estilo inglés”, una gran puerta de entrada de color negro, una casa de rojos ladrillos, un techo oscuro de tejas, gran cantidad de ventanas enormes con marcos blancos, un pórtico y alrededor de todo aquello un garaje, esperaba encontrarse con un jardín frontal enorme pero en realidad era pequeño, sin embargo, las rosas que ahí habían estaban totalmente bien cuidadas.

—“¿Vive alguien más aquí?”— cuestionó el italiano mientras el inglés entraba por el estacionamiento y el castaño observaba la casa, específicamente, el segundo piso de esta —“¿O simplemente te gusta vivir en una casa grande?”—

Miró al otro extrañado por aquella curiosidad pero no iba a ser descortés y no responder —“Ni una ni la otra, simplemente me gustan las casas así o… estoy acostumbrado. No me he mudado en años y no he pensado en ello, además todas las habitaciones están ocupadas excepto la de huéspedes que…  bueno, es de huéspedes”— pero bien sabía que esa habitación no había sido ocupada en mucho tiempo, mientras el italiano pensaba que el otro recibía más visitas de lo que esperaba.

Aunque si lo pensaba a fondo, tenía sentido, el inglés siempre estaba rodeado de personas, muy al contrario de sí mismo que solo tenía a su familia la cual no era tan grande, tampoco fue “dueño” de naciones que puedan visitarlo. 

—“¿Te vas a bajar o te quedarás viendo el tablero del auto”— la voz del rubio resonó en los oídos del castaño y este despertó de su ensueño, asintió nervioso y abandonó el auto, sin saber a dónde ir exactamente, así que con el mismo nerviosismo siguió las indicaciones del otro hasta entrar a aquella casa.

Una vez adentro, Lovino olvidó todos los nervios que tenía, pues el interior de ese hogar era algo que esperaba y la vez le sorprendía, porque era acogedor y creyó que así sería, pero no imaginó que encontraría un piso de madera bien cuidado, una sala bien arreglada con una gran alfombra en medio, sillones antiguos, mesas acorde a la antigüedad, una gran chimenea y estantes con muchos libros por doquier, incluso un mini bar con alcohol que no había sido tocado en buen tiempo. Había relojes de pared viejos, cuadros con fotografías de lugares que desconocía, más de alguno en blanco y negro, la mesa de centro tenía un juego de tazas de té, unos libros encima e incluso una pluma para escribir.

Todo aquel living expresaba antigüedad pero bien cuidada, podría burlarse de que el otro era un anciano pero no sería capaz de hacerlo porque las tonalidades café, color crema y similares lo hacían sentir cómodo, además de todo el tipo de mueble a su alrededor, incluso el gran florero en una pequeña mesa le era de su agrado, con sus rosas recién cortadas.

Arthur lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, con un absoluto rostro de sorpresa, pues el italiano se había adelantado a él para pasar al living y este comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente en varias partes, como si hubiera olvidado donde estaba y que hacía ahí, es más, hasta parecía haber olvidado la presencia del anfitrión ahí.

—“¿Acaso te gusta mi casa?” — cuestionó, sintiéndose extrañamente superior por ello.

—“¿Huh?”— sin embargo, el castaño respondió de manera distraída. —“Tienes buen gusto, eso es todo”— dijo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras porque estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo los títulos de los libros, aunque el mismo no fuera un lector.

—“…”— Arthur quedó boquiabierto por el inesperado cumplido —“Po-por supuesto”— eso era raro para él, totalmente raro. Todas sus visitas se burlaban de su estilo anticuado y estaba acostumbrado, así que simplemente no supo que más decir, es más, tuvo que interrumpir la curiosidad del otro y llevarlo a la cocina, que era el lugar donde deberían estar.

Para Lovino, la cocina no fue la gran cosa y es porque la suya era mucho más grande y equipada por razones obvias, pero no podía decir que la cocina del inglés era mala, tenía lo necesario, era espaciosa, tenía el comedor ahí mismo, nada que resaltara en lujos, solo un comedor antiguo en buen estado, probablemente lo que más resaltaba eran los sets de té de porcelana que habían en unas gavetas con puertas de madera y vidrio. La ausencia de una cafetera si le hizo arrugar la nariz.

—“Que demonios… ¿acaso nunca tomas café?”— tampoco veía rastros de un envase de café instantáneo.

—“No, ¿debería?”— cuestionó el rubio, confundido por una pregunta tan aleatoria y rara para el.

—“¡Por supuesto, es bueno!”— para él.

—“¿Qué?”— Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender el asunto que estaban hablando —“no estoy seguro de eso… solo bebo té y no necesito beber café, no es de mi agrado”— y eso hizo que el castaño volteara a mirarlo con una mezcla de shock e indignación, haciendo que Arthur agregara algo más inmediatamente. —“¡Ya olvida el tema, no hablemos de lo que sí y lo que no, simplemente hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer, idiota!”— de alguna manera había logrado entender cuando era que el italiano estaba dispuesto a pelear, únicamente por esa mirada suya retadora y se sintió triunfal cuando el otro no dijo nada y solo asintió, un tanto enfadado por la situación.

Tras finalmente hablar de manera civilizada, colocaron todos los ingredientes sobre la tabla de cortar, la carne estaba ahí, un gran trozo listo para ser cortado. El italiano se quejó un poco por el mal estado de los cuchillos y el filo de estos pero no hizo mayores comentarios, examinó bien los ingredientes y nada parecía estar en mal estado, lo cual le dejaba con mayor incertidumbre de la razón por la cual la carne que el otro cocinó fue tan desagradable.

—“Aun no entiendo cómo fue que cocinaste ese veneno, así que simplemente iremos por lo básico. Quizás tu problema fue que cortaste un filete grueso y quedó mal cocinado. Bueno, como sea, observa y escucha bastardo, no repetiré las cosas”— le apuntó con el cuchillo como si fuera la cosa más normal de hacer en la vida y regresó este a la tabla de cortar.

Arthur se tragó todo sentimiento de ofensa que el otro provocó con sus palabras y gestos, asintiendo a lo que pidió, musitando un “idiota” por lo bajo, que por suerte el italiano no escuchó. El rubio ya se hacía la idea de que esa aleatoria clase de cocina iba a ser un infierno con un “profesor” como el italiano, de por si no tenía la mejor imagen del otro. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando este comenzó a explicar las cosas básicas de la carne, los cortes y el proceso de manera calmada, fácil de entender y demostrando con paciencia, obviando las malas palabras usuales del italiano, las cuales luego de un rato se hicieron normales a oídos del inglés.

Tras esa introducción a la carne, vino una pequeña clase educativa sobre condimentos ante los cuales el italiano fue bastante estricto a la hora de recomendar que y que no usar, que viene primero y que viene después, especialmente si se trata de agregar verduras. En alguna parte del proceso este dijo “si haces algo de lo que te dije que no hicieras cuando cocines nuevamente, vendré hasta acá y te mataré” y pese a que la amenaza era bastante grave ante oídos de cualquiera, el rubio bufó pero acabó riendo levemente porque el italiano era demasiado grave con la comida pero en cierta manera entendía porque era una nación con platos tan exquisitos.

El castaño se hubiera ofendido de que este se riera de él pero ofensa fue lo que menos sintió, incluso en algún rincón de su cabeza pensó que aquel gesto no estaba mal.

Y por pensar así, casi se quema la mano. Por suerte, Arthur no se dio cuenta.

Lovino no tenía ninguna especie de maestría en enseñar a otros sobre la comida, imaginaba que perdería fácilmente la paciencia y que todo iba a ser un caso perdido pero Arthur escuchaba con atención, reaccionaba a sus amenazas y sugerencias, incluso parecía tomar nota mental de lo que hablaba, por ello, es que simplemente no podía enfadarse del todo aunque lo quisiera. Tenía una imagen altanera, orgullosa y testaruda del rubio, especialmente por cosas que había escuchado de sus cercanos, sin embargo, ahora no sabía exactamente que creer.

“¿Será esa una imagen que solamente coloca frente a los demás?”

Lo que ambos no sabían es que en ese preciso momento estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, haciéndose la misma pregunta, hasta el punto en que ambos se miraron de reojo y sus miradas se encontraron, se quedaron congelados por unos segundos antes de volver a la comida sin ser capaces de decir nada al respecto.

“¿Qué fue eso?” pensaron al unísono.

 

* * *

 

 

Ambos estaban en el comedor ya, con dos platos grandes en medio de la mesa, ambos platos contenían un trozo de carne cocinado con diversas especias, ambos pasaron por el mismo proceso, sin embargo, el plato de la derecha se veía apetitoso y el de la izquierda carecía de todo brillo que pudiera provocar apetito. Con el sabor fue exactamente lo mismo, ambos probaron primero la carne del plato derecho y luego del plato izquierdo, claramente tuvieron una diferencia de opinión por el último, el rubio no lo encontraba “malo” pese a que el otro trozo de carne era mejor en todo ámbito, incluso para él. Mientras que Lovino no sufrió otro ataque por ese trozo de carne pero si sintió la boca con sabor a nada, como si hubiera comido aire con textura.

—“No lo entiendo, ¿hiciste todo lo que te dije, verdad bastardo?”— miraba el trozo de carne del plato izquierdo con una mezcla de desconfianza y miedo, obviamente ese plato tenía la comida cocinada por el inglés tras la clase que el italiano le dio. —“¿O hiciste algo mientras no miraba?”—

—“¡Que iba a hacer!”— respondió exasperado, para luego mostrarse ofendido y cruzarse de brazos —“estás exagerando, no está malo”—

—“No, no está malo pero tampoco está bueno, como decirlo… ¿¡por qué te ves contento con lo que dije?!”—

—“¡No lo estoy!” — Efectivamente el rubio había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa con las palabras del otro —“Simplemente nadie dice que mi comida no está… ¡ya, olvídalo!”— por un momento casi es sincero con aquel tema y eso significaría mostrarse como tal ante el idiota italiano, por lo que Arthur tuvo que callarse antes de decir algo vergonzoso.

Pero Lovino era testarudo también y no iba a aceptar aquello como tema finalizado —“¡claro que no, no entiendo, me hace pensar que eres aún más idiota!”—

—“¡¿Qué tiene que ver con ser idiota?!”—

—“¡Mucho!”— aunque no fue capaz de explicarse, lo que Arthur fue capaz de ver por lo que se relajó y levantó una ceja, esperando que el italiano se explicara pero aquello nunca sucedió —“suficiente, se va a enfriar aún más la comida”— el castaño cambió el tema y cortó por la mitad la carne que el cocinó y se la sirvió en su propio plato, ignorando completamente el otro trozo de carne cocinada por el rubio (con una sola probada bastaba).

Arthur por un momento se sintió algo dolido por el otro ignorando su propia comida pero no podía quejarse cuando el mismo se sirvió la otra mitad del trozo que el italiano dejó de su carne e ignoró la carne que el mismo cocinó, estaba claro cuál carne era más deliciosa después de todo.

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio la mayor parte del tiempo en la que comían, ninguno sabía de qué hablar exactamente y pese a ello, ninguno estaba realmente incomodo, lo cual era extraño pues… eran mutuamente casi desconocidos.

Hasta que…

—“Eres realmente bueno cocinando”— el rubio murmuró en voz baja, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato y mirando el vacío que había dejado en el mismo.

Lovino abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, sin saber si lo que escucharon sus oídos fue cierto o no, para alguien que apenas recibe cumplidos, aquello era inesperado, poco creíble, era inevitable que desconfiara pero no fue capaz de acusarlo de mentir, no cuando el rubio se veía tan… honesto diciendo algo como eso, aunque haya sido en voz baja. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no decir alguna tontería y aun así, fue lo primero que abandonó su boca —“claro que si bastardo”— se maldijo por su tono engreído y su forma poco honesta de responder, un simple agradecimiento bastaba.

Arthur levantó la mirada, queriendo quejarse con el otro, sin embargo, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca y escondió una pequeña risa que brotó de su boca. —“¿Qué fue eso? Si trataste de agradecerme, eso fue horrible. Quizás pueda pagarte las clases de cocina, con clase de etiqueta” —

Indignado… se sintió completamente indignado y no se guardó su reclamo infantil por eso —“¡Soy el humano más decente y con etiqueta en este planeta, bastardo!”—

Arthur en vez de caer con esa respuesta, le miró nuevamente y giró el rostro a un costado, intentando no reírse en la cara de otro pero siendo inútil su esfuerzo, porque su naturaleza burlesca salió a flote, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

Lovino quería enojarse contra el otro por reírse, quería reaccionar de alguna manera negativa o al menos quería que el rubio hiciera algo que le provocara miedo y así implorar por su vida como hizo en el pasado, pero nada de eso ocurrió, no tuvo fuerzas para quejarse, únicamente, porque no se sentía furioso, ni con miedo, ni con nervios, no sentía nada negativo, era extraño y agradable.

Por eso fue que de su boca salieron palabras que sonaron sumamente extrañas, incluso para sí mismo.

—“Como sea, si fuiste capaz de cocinar algo no letal pero insípido, significa que mejoraste y que puedes lograr algo decente”— un cumplido a su manera —“mañana hay otra reunión aburrida, pero por la tarde puedo mostrarte otro plato que te dejará como idiota y enseñarte a hacerlo”— y así fue como expresó un posible plan para mañana, inesperado, ya que hace unas horas casi se moría por esta situación.

Lovino no tuvo tiempo de retractarse ni pensar, porque sus palabras colocaron inmediatamente una faceta de ligera ilusión en el rostro ajeno.

—“¿En serio harás eso?” — Ilusionado e incrédulo, Arthur cuestionó —“podemos ir de compras luego de la reunión y encontrarás lo que necesitas, para que no vuelvas a quejarte”— sugirió antes de que el otro pudiera responder.

“No, esto es mala idea” Lovino pensó, siendo incapaz de retractarse o mejor dicho, no queriendo hacerlo. —“Suena como un buen plan, tu manejas de todas maneras. Piensa en que quieres comer y lo haré mañana” — y no podía evitar sonar altanero con eso, ya que se estaba dando cuenta, de que quería nuevamente un elogio como el que recibió hace un rato.

Si, un elogio, un sincero elogio sin burlas ni reproches.

El plan estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Dejaron sus platos de lado, ambos sintiéndose extrañamente contentos aunque sin demostrarlo. Lovino en ese momento pensó que tenía que marcharse, porque ya no tenía razón para permanecer en esa casa, era extraño, por la mañana pensaba que lo que más quería era que ese día acabara y huir de ese hogar apenas pudiera (por el miedo que el otro le daba) pero ahora que estaba ahí, que había ocurrido todo lo anterior, sus piernas no reaccionaban con querer levantarse ni sus palabras se hacían presentes.

—“¿Quieres…?”— de la nada, Arthur habló.

—“¿Si?” — Lovino levantó su mirada inmediatamente, con cierta ilusión.

—“¿Qué te lleve en auto hasta tu hotel?”— preguntó.

Y ante eso, Lovino perdió toda ilusión de prolongar esa estadía, sin entender la razón por la cual prolongarla. —“Si, digo, por supuesto, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy”—

—“Lo imaginé”—

—“Vamos, bastardo”— acabó por decir, sin poder esconder el desánimo en su voz.

Ninguno de los dos habló más que eso, ni tampoco se miraron, pues Arthur abandonó la mesa y fue por las llaves, Lovino se levantó pesadamente y lo siguió.

El viaje a su hotel fue rápido, se despidieron normalmente y en cosa de segundos, ya estaban separados.  Lovino regresó a su habitación, se dejó caer en su cama y se quedó observando el techo hasta que anocheció, incapaz de entender por qué se sentía tan extraño, el sueño lo atacó antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta coherente.

Lo último en lo que pudo pensar fue en el rubio riendo frente a él, aquello no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

 

* * *

 

 

**De vuelta al presente.**

—“¿Entonces desde ese momento comenzaste a sentir algo por mí?”— el rubio preguntó, mirando al italiano frente a él, con una mezcla de burla y añoranza.

El castaño se atragantó con el agua que estaba tomando y tras toser de manera exagerada, dejó el vaso en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. —“¿¡Podrías decir algo así de manera más sutil?!”— Además el sonrojo se hizo absolutamente presente en sus mejillas, razón por la cual soltó una que otra maldición para luego agregar —“No fue en ese momento, solo estaba sorprendido y no dejaba de pensar…”—

—“¿En mí?”—

—“¡Cállate!”—

Lovino se llevó ambas manos a la cara, intentando ocultar su rostro sin demasiado éxito, Arthur estaba sumamente enternecido por lo que veía y Lovino no podía creerlo. El italiano tras haber probado de su pescado y sobrevivido al asunto, comenzaron a hablar de esa vez donde resultó levemente envenado y como aquello los llevó a la primera fase de su inesperada relación.

—“Esa noche también pensé en ti”— Arthur exclamó, bajando su propia mirada al plato vacío frente a el —“solo conocía una faceta tuya, aquella de las que todos hablaban. Así que fue extraño, eras una de las últimas personas con la cual pasaría mi tiempo libre, resultó ser que no eras mala compañía, ignorando tu boca de alcantarilla. Estuvo bien… ese día y el siguiente, fue divertido”— en el transcurso de sus palabras, había comenzado a sonreír.

—“Por alguna razón me siento insultado por algunas de tus palabras, maldición”— pero fue esa sonrisa que evitó que se quejara más y tuviera que girar el rostro a un lado, porque Arthur era demasiado lindo ante sus ojos cuando se comportaba de esa manera.

En ese instante Arthur cambió su sonrisa enternecida por una de burla —“Quien iba a pensar que al día siguiente, luego de comer, te quedarías dormido en mi sofá como un bebé”— y se atrevió a reír por lo bajo.

—“¡Cállate, maldición!”— Lovino se levantó de golpe y fue hasta donde estaba el refrigerador para servir helado de postre, tratando de calmar su furioso sonrojo.

Así es, al siguiente día donde Lovino había prometido enseñarle a cocinar otro plato luego de la reunión mundial, las cosas resultaron ser aún más vergonzosas de lo que hubiera esperado o planeado, pero ese sería tema para discutir mientras comen el agradable postre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No esperaba tocar el pasado tan rápidamente pero de alguna manera resultó así. Esperaba contar la manera en que empezaron su relación amistosa en un solo capitulo pero me alargué demasiado y decidí dejar la idea a la mitad, por lo que el capitulo siguiente contará sobre el segundo día que acordaron  
> Si alguien le ha gustado la historia hasta el momento, no duden en hacérmelo saber.


End file.
